Loving You
by Inkaugneato
Summary: A one-shot USUK lemon. I wrote this story for my girlfriend's birthday. She has given me permission to post it online.


_Sooo this is my first time writing and putting up a NSFW fanfiction. Sorry for any grammatical/spelling errors that may be in here I have not gone through to edit yet.  
I hope this is all right. : ) Enjoy._

* * *

Alfred and Arthur were laying in the pinks of the morning, just after a night of thunder claps and smoky skies. Over the course of the night their bodies had grown closer to one another.

Upon waking, Arthur turned from being curled away from Alfred to threading his fingers into Alfred's and kissing his finger tips. He noticed they were blue blushed and rough from where Alfred would pluck at his guitar. Arthur took each finger lovingly within his, and pulled them gently up to his lips.

Alfred blinked at him with those all too familiar blue eyes, a laugh hiding in the dimples of a tired smile. "What are you doing?"

"Loving you."

* * *

"They call her... love, love, love, love..." Arthur sung to himself as he pulled away the dirty sheets from the bed, looking at afternoon clouds rolling by the window.

"Yes?" Alfred popped his head into the room, the rest of him following after. "You called?"

"I called for love," Arthur informed him, stretching up to look taller. "You're clearly not what I was looking for," he teased.

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I see, of course." He gave Arthur a nod then pulled himself out of view. Arthur could hear his footsteps backing away and went back to making the bed. He was busy lifting the corner to tuck under the sheet when heavy footsteps came rushing back in. He just had time to turn before Alfred had grappled his arm around Arthur and took them both down onto the bed. Arthur cried out in surprise, ready to scold him when hands were suddenly tickling him. Laughs came to Arthur's lips and he tried to tuck up his body, thrashing against Alfred.

"Alfred!? No! S-stop!"

Alfred only dug in harder, bringing tears to Arthur's eyes as he gasped for breath.

"No- c'mon, I just made the...bed."

He was merciless in tickling. He had Arthur pinned and was looking for his sides, his feet, whatever made him burst into more fits of laughter. Arthur could feel his stomach pain from the happiness bubbling inside. He tried to retaliate. He tried resisting the urge to laugh, tried to make himself play dead. He tried to counter his attacks and tickle him. He tried not to pee himself.

"All right, all alright- I'm sorry!" Arthur finally threw up an invisible white flag, but Alfred didn't stop, only lessened.

"Sorry for what?"

His fingers prodded, dug.

"Sorry, love, sorry. You are-" More laughter.

"-clearly-"

Arthur had tears on his cheeks. "-what I'm looking for."

The shorter blonde gasped, trying to take in air, as Alfred released him. He felt Alfred roll on top of him. He let out a grunt, but didn't push him off. The two of them lay there, breathing hard. Alfred lifted his hand, then ran his thumb down Arthur's cheek, following the stain of a tear trail. Arthur wiped off the other cheek with his sleeve and let out a short, but big huff. They looked at one another silently before Alfred pushed himself off. He offered Arthur a hand. Arthur eyed it, stared up at the ceiling for a moment, then let Alfred help pull him up.

"You better help me remake the bed," Arthur said, adopting a serious tone.

"Right, right..."

Arthur glared at him accusingly, although he didn't think Alfred took him too seriously. He tried his best to act like he really meant what he'd said and that he was angry that he'd ruined the bed.

Arthur turned back to face the bed, putting his hands on hips in disappointment. He looked at Alfred and gestured to the bed. "Look at what you've done. It's a wreck."

"It's a bed, you can just remake it."

"No, you can just remake it."

Alfred paused for a moment.

"You know what? Don't even bother with it right now." Then he tackled Arthur again.

* * *

Arthur expected Alfred to tickle him more but was happily surprised when instead warm lips met his. He kissed Alfred in return, hands finding purchase on his back. Alfred's fingers lightly pressed up his shirt, trailing and tracing his hip bones. Pushing his hips up into the touch, Arthur tilted his head to deepen the kiss. His own lips were embarrassingly chapped and he hoped it wasn't making the kiss unpleasant to Alfred.

They shifted onto the bed more, feet flirting with one another. Arthur wanted to discard his socks, his shirt. He wanted to feel Alfred's skin brushing against his own. He wrapped an arm around to curl his fingers into the fine hairs on the back of Alfred's neck. The kiss between them broke gently, lips still close, breaths still shallow.

Arthur let out a breath of laughter while Alfred silently smiled. He searched Alfred's eyes for a moment, and after not knowing what to say, decided that there was nothing that needed to be said. They dove back in for each other's lips, a bit more heated this time. Their lips tugged and bit at one another, tongues soothing over the marks. The kiss drew them so in that the rest of their bodies seemed completely stilled, aside from the ebb and flow of their heads moving with one another. Wrapped up in that moment they had forgotten that their hands could touch and feel one another.

Arthur was first to cup his hands around Alfred's neck then soothe them down along his shoulder. He suckled Alfred's lower lip and let his fingers fall down Alfred's biceps and then dance over to his chest. He felt the heartbeat, the powerful lungs inflating Alfred's torso. He gently thumbed his nipples through his shirt, tongue now gaining entrance into Alfred's mouth. Arthur was pleased to hear the small gasp he was getting from Alfred. This, though, seemed to bring Alfred to attention. He let his own hands push Arthur's shirt up more and then push his pants down further on his waist. The boxers Arthur wore now could be seen, bunched up around his crotch. A light trail of hair ran down from his navel.

When Alfred's finger began working Arthur's pants off Arthur arched his body from the bed, silently pleading and edging Alfred for more. "Mm..." With the hum Arthur took his hands away from Alfred's chest. He pushed his weight onto Alfred's shoulders and rolled them. Straddling him now, Arthur glanced down at him through half-lidded eyes. Alfred looked displeased at his attempts on Arthur's pants getting stopped. There was a slight pout to his lip that made Arthur want to kiss him again, except this time until the two of them could no longer breathe.

He satisfied his lips by bring them to Alfred's neck to suckle the skin there down by the collar bone. He let his teeth graze the skin over the bone then swirled his tongue up to the sweet spot under Alfred's ear. He nipped and sucked there, leaving a nice dark mark tucked away there. His tongue soothed over it, ears taking in the small groans and gasps that Alfred let out. As his mouth worked along Alfred's jaw to the other side of his neck, pausing only to sweetly suck Alfred's adams apple, Alfred's hands on Arthur's hips began slowly circling down his thighs. This thumbs rubbed the hip bones, long, rough fingers pushing longingly into Arthur's thighs.  
"Love..." Arthur murmured to him, finding now he could not resist rolling his hips against Alfred. Both of them groaned with the muted but much needed contact. Alfred's hands gripped tighter, now sliding back to grope Arthur's bottom. He held Arthur in place where he was straddling Alfred, and then bucked his hips up. Both of them let out hot sighs, Arthur's against Alfred's neck, and Alfred's into his ear. He shivered and moved with Alfred, their bodies rutting together, both of them wishing the fabric separating them was gone. Arthur was the first to lose his patience, and moved his hands to tug Alfred's shirt up and over his head, then toss it from the bed. He ran his hands down the toned chest and was going to lean down to kiss it but was stopped by Alfred using said muscles to surge himself up.

His eyes flashed at Arthur for a moment before he possessively growled Arthur's name. The buttons of Arthur's shirt popped off as Alfred practically shredded it from his body. He felt lips latch to his chest then bite their way down until they were biting and sucking a nipple. Arthur moaned, threading his fingers through Alfred's hair to bring him closer. "Ah..." He gasped sharply as Alfred's teeth played with his nipple, a heat tightening in his balls from the sensation. "Alfred..." he moaned, cool air hitting the abandoned nipple as Alfred switched to the other one.

Alfred continued as he lowered Arthur back onto the bed once more, body hovering over him. Arthur could feel the mattress dip with Alfred's hand. He continued to play his fingers into Alfred's hair as he made little twists and moans on the mattress. His face had flushed into a pink color, his teeth biting his lower lip. He was thoroughly distracted by the sensitivity of his chest to realize that Alfred had worked his pants down to his ankles. He helped kicked them off where they were caught, raising his legs. When they were gone Alfred moved his lips back to Arthur's.

The kiss was too rushed, too full of short breaths. Arthur had to finally break it to let air back into his lungs. His eyelashes fluttered and he raised his eyes to meet Alfred's. The two of them looked at one another for too long. A lazy warm sun stroked the sheets and their skin as it came through the bedroom windows. The room was comfortable enough to have Alfred and Arthur wanting to press and tangle their bodies closer.

After a silent lull Alfred rolled down the elastic band of Arthur's boxers. Arthur did the same for Alfred's pants, awkwardly getting them only to his knees. Alfred had to fall back on his butt to get the jeans off his legs. He and Arthur laughed softly as Arthur pulled white socks from Alfred's feet. After the socks were discarded the rest of whatever clothing remained on their bodies was shed and thrown about the room to be taken care of later.

Arthur was first to scoot forward, impatient. He let a hand from from the base of Alfred's neck down to right about his member. Delicate hands, pale and slim like someone would expect a piano player to have, took the weight of Alfred's cock in his hand and began stroking it. He could see the shudder on Alfred's lips as they trembled. Arthur let his hand grip around the base not too firmly but not loosely either, then began stroking up and down the length of him. He watched Alfred's member become erect, watched the way Alfred would bite his top lip, something he often did when Arthur would do this.

Twisting his hand around as he pumped slowly, he would occasionally bring his hand up over the head, thumb teasing around the area. His hand felt warm and he unconsciously leaned closer to Alfred, eyes not knowing whether to watch the pleasured facial expressions to look over Alfred's body. The way popcorn sun would kiss the skin of Alfred's hip, the way his stomach would suck in with a pleasured moan.

It wasn't until Alfred reached over to him that Arthur realized his own body was twitching in want. Alfred hooked an arm around Arthur's waist to pull him closer to his own body. Alfred stretched out his legs and made Arthur spread his so he could wrap them around the taller one's waist. Situated then like that, looking at one another and curled around one another, Alfred took Arthur's into his hand and began stroking him like Arthur had been doing for him.

Arthur made a sound of pleasure mixed with relief, some of his tension being edged away. He shivered, head falling forward, hand stopping only momentarily. With a soft sound of encouragement from Alfred and a shift in his hips Arthur began stroking Alfred faster now. Their hands rubbed and caressed one another, bringing shudders and pants forth. Arthur felt a slight sweat on his body, his other hand clutching Alfred's leg as he rolled his hips up.

"Oh... love..." he gasped, eyelashes fluttering. Alfred grunted, biting his lip again. Arthur looked at the American. A blush came to him as he caught Alfred's gaze. He was looking at Arthur with glazed eyes, desire clearly painted onto his face. Arthur couldn't help but try and mask his own lust, but it was difficult. He wanted him, and the craving never lessened.

Arthur wanted to push Alfred back and grind against him once more, feeling their bodies rub together, feel the friction and heat. He wanted Alfred, wanting his lips and the softness of his hair. He wanted that heartbeat of his skin and the soft laughter of his eyes. He wanted to hide in his dimples and capture him like tears in eyelashes. He wanted to tell him, and to show him, how much he truly loved him. He wanted this moment to be his way of letting Alfred know he was loving him.

Alfred's face fell into the crook of Arthur's neck, his lips finding their place there. He kissed along the curve of creamy skin, up until he nibbled at his earlobe. Arthur could feel feel him grin after hearing Arthur's weak little protests not to do that. Arthur could feel him purposefully bit the shell of Arthur's ear, earning him a small moan. Both of their hands faltered. It was too much, too long. They were too impatient.

Arthur was suddenly back on the bed. He watched Alfred hover near him, already gently spreading his legs. Alfred grabbed a pillow to prop under Arthur's lower back to raise his hips. He then opened the bedside table to pull out a box of condoms and a lube, shooting Arthur his very common shit-eating grin. Arthur rolled his eyes, not stopping himself from smiling back at Alfred though. He watched Alfred apply a generous amount of lube around onto his fingers and then shivered when he did for Arthur's entrance. He circled the area, taking his time.

Both of them seemed to be watching the other, as if waiting for a sign from the other to move. Arthur had the sheets bunch up in his hands to hold onto. He tried not to tense his body too much, focusing on his breathing as Alfred gently pressed a single finger into him. Alfred's other hand, the one softly holding one of Arthur's legs open more, began to trace patterns onto his inner thigh. He let the finger in Arthur stay still for a moment, letting him adjust to the feeling before he began to very carefully move it in and out. He also, no matter how many times they did it or how recent it'd been, was very careful not to hurt Arthur when he prepared them. The focus on Alfred's face was almost enough to make Arthur want to forgo all preparation and have Alfred in him at once.

"Another..." he murmured. Alfred looked hesitant but didn't argue with Arthur. He prodded slowly and then added another finger in, causing Arthur to cringe. A concerned expression pulled at his lips, ready to ask Arthur what he needed, but Arthur just smiled at him to reassure him. "Love... mm..." He closed his eyes for a moment. Feeling. Anticipating. Wanting. "Your fingers..." He trailed off as Alfred began scissoring his fingers, a hiss escaping his lips. Alfred slowed, but didn't stop.

"My fingers...?" he breathed, waiting for Arthur to continue.

"They're rough," Arthur replied, moaning when Alfred began thrusting his fingers.  
"Sorry."  
"It's all right, love."

Alfred continued on with his preparation until he could easily thrust the two fingers. He watched Arthur twitch and wriggle on the bed, splayed out before him. "God you're beautiful, Artie..." he groaned. He easily added a third finger and leaned over him to suck at a nipple once more. Arthur moaned, a bit too loudly. He was glad his hips had been lifted. The angle from which Alfred's fingers thrusted were too wonderful. They had him panted and making small moans, asking Alfred for more. He shivered in delight as the pain faded completely away, leaving him with only pleasurable heat. "Yes... yes Alfred..." Fingers tangled into Alfred's hair, holding onto him as if he might slip away at any second.

"Say it," Alfred said, mouthing around a nipple as he continued to thrust his fingers. He curled them in an upward manner and was suddenly rubbing mercilessly at Arthur's prostate. Arthur sharply gasped, eyes opening. He cried out in surprise, hips jerking. "Al-Alfred please..."

"C'mon babe... please what?" Alfred breathed, biting Arthur's collar bone.

Arthur tugged at Alfred's cowlick in a small act of rebellion, watching the way Alfred shuddered and knowing he hadn't expected that. Alfred suddenly began thrusting his fingers into Arthur's prostate, sending him into a frenzy on the mattress. "No... no! Ah! Alfred...!"

Alfred just gave him a smug grin. "What do you need Artie...? You can tell me..."

Arthur cried out, legs trembling. "I want you... I want you in me," he moaned, looking at Alfred pleadingly, face flushed with fervor.

Alfred stopped his fingers, kissing Arthur quickly once before withdrawing them. He gripped Arthur's hips, spreading him as he lifted Arthur's hips onto the pillow higher. Arthur relaxed himself again, knowing Alfred would be larger than his fingers had felt. Alfred put on the condom, lubing it as well.

They positioned themselves with one another like puzzles pieces about to fit. Arthur kept his eyes on Alfred, let himself get lost in blue irises and long eyelashes. Alfred was there, so close. He could see the way his lungs made his chest push out then sink in. The way his arms would tighten and his lips would purse in concentration as he lined himself up with Arthur. He pushed in slowly, and for a moment it was just that contact that made Arthur lightly shiver. The more Alfred pushed in, the more the stretch filled Arthur with the sensation of needing to hold Alfred. A familiar warmth gripped him. Alfred went slowly and it took Arthur a moment to realize that he was so concentrated on Alfred moving into him that he was forgetting to breath. He let out a stuttering breath only to draw more air into his lungs. His body took Alfred in more and more until he was fully sheathed in Arthur. Arthur was too busy watching Alfred and Alfred was too busy watching the way his cock had finally entered Arthur. They were both too busy watching the ways they were connected, like the lazy puzzles pieces about to fit.

Arthur was the first to test things by pushing his hips against Alfred in a slow, gradual grind. Alfred responded almost immediately, but held back the want to thrust into Arthur's tightness. He let Arthur control the pace at which they once again rutted their bodies with one another. More grunts and pants came from him as Arthur pushed past the initial pain. The lubrication and preparation made things easier on Arthur and he silently thanked Alfred for it with a faster roll of his hips. He met blue eyes, noticing how glazed they seemed to be, as if lost in a dream. He could see it there that Alfred wanted, needed, to go faster. He granted him this with another roll.

"Alfred... faster..." Arthur breathed, arms reaching up for him. Alfred leaned himself over Arthur, somehow pushing in deeper and causing Arthur to moan more. Alfred slid onto his elbows so Arthur felt trapped between the bed and Alfred but in the best way. He was surrounded in his heat and build and the way Alfred picked up the pace in which he was now thrusting.

Alfred began kissing and biting Arthur's neck as he pushed in and out, he himself groaning with the feeling. "Ah... babe... yeah..."  
Arthur groaned and wrapped his arms up around Alfred's neck, hands plastered to his back, nails scraping the skin there. He closed his eyes, legs shifting when he felt comfortable enough to do. He wrapped them around Alfred's waist, hooking his ankles together. When they were that close, that tangled with one another, Arthur couldn't help but want Alfred to be closer. He felt his body take Alfred in more, wanting, craving.

"Please... please..."  
Alfred complied, deepening and increasing his thrusts. The pace was hot and wonderful. They both shuddered and moaned and Arthur could feel his member ache as it rubbed against Alfred's stomach. The stimulation to his neck and the rest of his body began to make his stomach curl and his balls tighten. He could feel the build begin and knew he wouldn't make it much longer.

"Babe... mmn... yes..."

Alfred thrusting up and right into the sweet spot didn't make it any easier for Arthur to keep a hold on himself. He screamed in pleasure, Alfred's name falling from his lips. The bedroom, the sheets, the sunlight through the window, all of that faded away. Arthur closed his eyes and felt Alfred, lifted his hips to meet Alfred's thrusts. Each one sent sparks up his spine that had him crying out and moaning.

"Don't stop...! Ah! Alfred... you feel so good..." Arthur moaned, head tilted back, neck exposed for Alfred to mark it. He gasped and called out.

Their breaths grew shorter and closer and Alfred felt himself unraveling. "Artie... Hey mm... I'm going to..."

Arthur nodded his head. "Yes... m-me too..."

The thrusts were frantic now, only in the mindset to bring one another to completion. As they came, each other's name sprouting from their lips, their hips bucked and drew out each other's pleasure. Arthur clenching around Alfred, a blinding bliss behind his eyelids, and Alfred, hips thrusting deep and powerfully. He rode it out, rocking out the orgasm to complete satisfaction and fatigue.

Alfred would have collapsed had he not already been practically lying on Arthur. As he looked up to see Arthur's expression Arthur moved forward to meet his lips. They kissed deeply and warmly, dry lips and mouths brushing one another until Alfred began to pull out. He began to slow the pace of the kiss, then left one final one before rolling off Arthur and onto his side.

He gathered Arthur up into his arms, pulling him to his chest. Arthur wrapped one arm around his waist, the other curled between them like a wing folded up. Their bodies were sweaty and warm but Arthur didn't care. He could lay tangled with Alfred forever. He closed his eyes, head falling into the space just below Alfred's chin. He let his heart and breath calm down before murmuring that he loved Alfred to him.

"I love you too..." Alfred responded, tracing circles on Arthur's back until both of them fell asleep.

* * *

Alfred and Arthur were laying in bed, silently looking at one another in the orange of the evening, sometime later after having awoken from their nap. At times Arthur would wonder if there was a fire right outside that he just couldn't see, by the way it seemed to set the room ablaze. He watched Alfred reach for something- lotion?

"What are you doing?"

"Softening my finger tips," he replied simply. "You said they were rough."

Arthur stopped him.

"Wait."

"What?"

Arthur took them again in his hand. He brought them close to his lips, to his face, his eyes. He tried to sense them, hear them crinkle and brush against his skin. Tried to feel their warmth. He kissed each tip. "I like them this way."

Alfred was confused but Arthur didn't care. He continued to caress them. Alfred looked at Arthur in a comfortable silence. Then he simply chucked the lotion across the room.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked.

"Loving you."


End file.
